


Housemate

by YukiSkyes



Series: Tales From the Mountains of Odvirkast [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiSkyes/pseuds/YukiSkyes
Summary: Keith and Shiro talk and Hunk awakens. Unsurprisingly, minor chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I deleted the previous entry for the series because I honestly wasn't actually happy with it. Part of the reason it took so long to update was because I was diddling around trying to avoid even looking at it. Ugh. That is the last time I post something I don't feel satisfied with.
> 
> In other news, I signed up for the Voltron Mini Bang hosted by bosstoaster, butteredonions, and VelkynKarma which you could find out more about [here](https://voltrongenminibang.tumblr.com/)! I'm super excited and the other part of the reason why this update took so long. I was busy planning out what story I want to write and updates for this series might grow even sparser but I hope you'll look forward to this event as much as I am!

Shiro found Keith on the overhang above his cave. It was a good sign. If Keith had really wanted to be alone, he’d have gone somewhere else where Shiro couldn’t land without creating a small disaster zone.

“Fancy meeting you out here,” Shiro greeted lightly as he approached past the large tree that grew near the edge where Keith sat, hunched over.

“Shiro,” Keith acknowledged, further sign that he was open to company.

Shiro settled down near him, body curving around the tree in order to fit on the ledge, before asking, “Do you want to talk about it?”

There was a pause as Keith decided whether he wanted to engage the question before he sighed, pulling one of his legs up and resting his arm over his knee so he could bury his chin in the inner curve of his elbow.

“I just… I hated the way you said that.”

His voice was muffled through his sleeves, making it harder to decipher the emotion behind it, and not once did he tear his eyes away from its stare straight ahead at a particular spot on the cliff wall opposite.

“What do you mean?” Shiro encouraged.

“Like… the life you have here doesn’t matter. I know that when it comes down to it, you won’t have a choice, not really, but the way you said it, it’s like it’s so… so…” Keith seemed to struggle for the word before finally settling on, “Easy.”

Shiro knew it’d be anything but easy, however, Keith was probably only giving the most approximate word he could think of to describe his meaning and gave no offense to it.

“That wasn’t what I meant and I’m sorry if I gave you that impression,” he apologized. “Of course it’d be difficult. I love my life here and I’ll protect it in any way I can. I’d only leave it if I had no other options and people really do come searching for me.”

Keith’s head shot up from the fold of his arms and for the first time, he looked at Shiro, frustration writ on his face. “I know but what’ll you do when that happens? The story will spread fast. Where could you go? And… And when you leave… where…” Keith’s voice had gone small. “Where will _I_ be?”

Oh.

Feeling his heart softening, Shiro lowered his head and bumped his snout against Keith. He uncurled from his position and rested a hand on his scales.

“The world is huge, Keith,” Shiro assured steadily. “Unbelievable places you could only imagine existed. In a world as big as this, how could there not be another place to go? As for what you’ll do if push comes to shove, that’ll depend on you. I don’t mind if you decide to come with me.”

“Yes.”

Keith hadn’t even needed a second to think about it, his fingers curling on top of the smooth scales of his snout.

Shiro smiled if a bit sadly.

And there was Keith’s determination. From him, that “yes” was as good as a promise and Keith was not one to break promises but who knew. Maybe in a few years’ time, Keith would’ve finally decided to venture away from the mountain, a mere bubble in the grand scheme of things.

Shiro was already done with his exploring in all the years he’d been alive, but Keith’s life had only just begun, and he was a passionate person. This couldn’t be all that he wanted in life. Shiro had to reconcile with himself that someday, they would have to part, one way or another. But for now…

“If that’s what you want,” Shiro said agreeably. “But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Nothing’s happened yet and it’d be pretty useless to worry about that just yet. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, alright?”

Keith didn’t reply right away, several seconds passing before muttering a slow, “I guess.”

He appeared to still have some misgivings, which was fine. Shiro knew this couldn’t be easy for him, not with Lance and Hunk’s ties to the knights so Shiro couldn’t expect Keith to completely shed that wariness from himself but at least he was more willing to give this a chance.

Satisfied, Shiro lifted his head once more. “Let’s get back. Don’t want to leave our guests hanging.”

Keith snorted. “Like I care.” But he stood up nonetheless and started to head back.

Shiro circled overhead until Keith returned to the cabin upon which almost the second he landed, Pidge slammed the door open.

“Shiro! Great, you’re back! Hunk’s awake!” he exclaimed. He turned to the bulky man who had previously been unconscious throughout the ordeal and tugged at his hand. “Come on! You gotta come meet Shiro and Keith!”

Hunk, who had visibly blanched and looked about ready to hit the ground for good measure the moment he caught sight of Shiro over Pidge’s head, resisted.

“Uh, I really don’t think this is a good idea!” he squeaked, voice turning high-pitched with terror, Pidge’s efforts to drag him out failing on the wall of a man. Instead, he dragged Pidge along with him as he took a few steps away back into the house.

Pidge yelped in surprise but didn’t let go of Hunk’s wrist. “What? Why not? Shiro’s nice!”

He could hear Lance encouraging his friend, but Hunk wasn’t swayed, shaking his head furiously.

“But what if he decides to eat me?”

Keith instantly bristled at that and he stomped over to the entrance.

“Shiro isn’t going to _eat_ you!” he snarled hotly. “He’s not some dumb, murderous animal!”

“Look, I know he looks kind of intimidating at first, but you’ll change your mind if you talked to him!” Pidge chipped in.

This was getting a little out of hand.

“Everyone, enough.”

The squabbling died down as the other two swiveled their attention to him, Hunk’s wide eyes fixed on him the whole time, and Shiro assumed that Lance was listening as well judging by the silence of his voice.

“It’s understandable that Hunk is a bit cautious of me considering he just woke up, probably confused, and seeing me wouldn’t have helped, which is why we shouldn’t force him to talk to me if he doesn’t want to. He’ll get to know me, if he wants to, on his own terms but right now, forcing him isn’t the solution,” Shiro reasoned out as evenly as he could.

There was a brief moment of unmoving quiet wherein Pidge adjusted his glasses.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he sighed. He looked back at Hunk. “Sorry, I guess if you’re not ready, I shouldn’t force you.”

“No, uh… that’s alright.” Hunk’s gaze had turned a little wondering as Shiro spoke, but he seemed to snap out of it as he directed it at Pidge when he spoke. His eyes darted back to him and he offered a small, nervous smile before they darted to Pidge again. “He does seem pretty okay.”

Keith only grunted as Lance laughed.

“So, does anyone want to fill me in on what happened now? Because I am so lost. How did we go from getting pummeled by rocks to the dragon at the doorstep? Just what is going on?” Hunk wasn’t nearly as hysterical as he was when he first saw Shiro but a hint of it leaked out in the up-pitch of his last question.

“Well,” Pidge began to recount, folding his arms and tilting his head, “I don’t know how the rockslide started.” Keith turned a scowl to the left, presumably reacting to something Lance muttered.

“It was a fight between Lance and Keith,” Hunk filled in.

“Oh.” Pidge tapped a finger to her chin. “I don’t know what kind of fight they could’ve been having to bring down a ravine on them because nature must’ve wanted them to shut up. But anyway, I only found out it happened when Red, that’s the lērus, found me and led me there. I’m not strong enough to move the rocks and my magic isn’t exactly used for heavy-lifting, so I didn’t have a choice but to use the whistle to summon Shiro. He dug everyone out, flew you to Keith’s place, and then we fixed you and Lance up as much as we could.”

“Oh, so you guys saved our lives.” Hunk looked over all of them before settling on Shiro. This time, his smile was a lot less terrified and a lot warmer. “Thanks, we owe you.”

“Technically, this was all both Lance _and_ Keith’s fault in the first place, but I’ll take that thanks so no problem,” Pidge beamed.

“Yeah, no problem,” Shiro laughed. He could hear Lance’s protests from inside and he could imagine the withering look Keith was shooting at Pidge from his place by the doorway.

Hunk glanced over towards Lance’s location before saying a bit apologetically, “Sorry, I don’t want to intrude, but Lance looks too banged up to move and I don’t want to leave him alone. Would it be okay to stay here for a while? I promise we’ll leave as soon as he’s better. Oh and uh… we have to find a way to contact our superior to let him know we’re alive.”

“No, they’ll send a rescue party and the point of living all the way out here is _not_ to be found,” Keith immediately shot down. “If you can’t agree to having no contact, you’ll have to leave.”

Hunk held up his hands in acquiescence. “Okay, okay, no letters or anything, but they could still send people to look for us if we're gone too long.”

Keith raised a brow. "Are you important enough for them to look very hard?"

"Well... no..." Hunk conceded.

"Then there's no problem," Keith said firmly.

Hunk sighed, deflating. “How’re we going to explain this to Iverson when we get back?”

Keith shrugged, unaffected. “You have time to figure it out.”

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess…”

“Aw relax, Hunk,” Lance said cheerfully. “We won’t be here long and we’ll be back before they even noticed we were gone. Think of this as a nice vacation away from Iverson’s tightwadness.”

Hunk only shook his head at that but didn’t say anything more on it as he tipped his head back, hand to his head. “I’m going back to bed if you don’t mind. I’m getting a headache.”

“And I don’t blame you,” Pidge said solemnly.

Shiro grinned as he settled down comfortably, content in the knowledge that Keith’s clearing would be where he would be living for the next several weeks. It promised to be an entertaining stay and he's already looking forward to it.


End file.
